papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Théti Chéri
Théti is the female protagonist of the series. Priestess of Isis, she is the princess of Egypt, daughter of Pharaoh Merenre, and royal friend of Papyrus. Embalmed by Aker's henchmen and left dead to force her father to abdicate. Saved by Papyrus. She has gone on adventures in each episode with Papyrus and friends. She is an heir to the throne. As the princess of Egypt, Théti speaks for both the Egyptians and the Egyptian gods; it has been shown several times that as a pharaoh's representative, she is truly honoring and is able to rule wisely and fairly. Personality Théti tends to act a bit bossy, short-tempered, very sensitive, and sassy at times, especially when Papyrus is concerned, but she is actually a nice person and Papyrus is one of her best friends. She is courageous, has a kind heart, and never gives up whenever she is in a difficult situation. When it comes to saving anyone or even all of Egypt, she can risk her life without hesitation. Often, however, she can be easily offended, stubborn, and a bit snobbish, especially when someone or something doesn't suit her (mostly due to the whims of Papyrus). Théti loves animals, especially cats, which she takes great care of. Despite her commonly associated Damsel in Distress title, Théti is capable of defending herself or helping Papyrus when he is in need or when he doesn’t know what to do. She is very skilled with bows and is a good chariot driver. She can sometimes be seen using Papyrus's glaive, but she is not as proficient as him. Relationships 'Papyrus' Théti’s most prominent relationship. Their adventures consist of pulling each other out of all of Aker's and Seth's traps, strengthening their relationship further and further. Neither of them will admit their feelings to each other, and of course keep it to themselves, despite all of Egypt being aware of it. Due to their differences Papyrus and Théti often have disputes, and as a result, suffer from many misunderstandings. An example would be Papyrus visiting their friend Tiya, much to Théti’s obvious jealousy. However, in every adventure, it becomes apparent that Théti and Papyrus think of themselves as more than just friends, and it is clear to anyone at first glance that the two are judged. 'Tiya' Théti and Tiya share a sister-like relationship. Although, their relationship started out slightly rocky, both quickly put this aside and are willing to fight the bad guys together, alongside Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus, Théti does not necessarily hold a personal grudge against Tiya for her liking to Papyrus, but Tiya’s relationship with him does trigger her jealousy, and as a result, any mention of her name will lead to the assumption that he prefers the Princess of robbers of Thebes over her. Trivia *Théti does not have a typical ancient Egyptian name. Her name resembles "Thétis", the French version of the name "Thetis", which is a sea goddess from Greek mythology, one of the Nereids. * One notable trait of Théti is her catchphrase, which is 'By Isis!' This is exclaimed whenever she is bewildered or annoyed. Gallery Theti_promo.jpg|Theti's promo picture. Baby Theti.jpg|Theti as a baby. Theti 1.jpg Theti EP 7.jpg|Theti in Episode 7. Theti 2.jpg|Theti angry. Theti 3.jpg|Theti on a papyrus-woven boat. Theti 4.jpg Theti 5.jpg Theti 6.jpg Theti EP 24.jpg|Theti tired. Theti and Shepsi.jpg|Theti consoles Shepsi in "The Mirror of Nebou". Theti wardrobe.jpg|Theti in her ceremonial outfit. Theti rewoken.jpg|Theti without her tiara. Theti outfit 2.jpg|Theti in "Justice Theoris." Theti outfit.jpg Theti EP 32 (1).jpg Theti EP 32 (2).png|Theti deterred by Papyrus (possessed) in Episode 32. Theti with sword.jpg|Theti with Papyrus's sword in "Renunciation of Papyrus". Theti bothered.jpg|Theti bothered. Theti bothered 2.jpg Theti 7.jpg Theti as pharaoh 1.jpg|Theti crowned as pharaoh. Theti as pharaoh 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans